Litanie nocturne
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Alors qu'Harold s'enfoncait dans la nuit froide, un bruit étrange assourdi par le vent glissa jusqu'à son oreille. Une longue complainte, roulant et s'éteignant comme un ressac, imprégnait l'air d'une aura lugubre. Le dragonnier frissonna, mal à l'aise : ce gémissement ondulant emplissait l'espace, l'entourait, l'englobait, et pourtant il ne pouvait en deviner l'origine.


_Bonjour, me revoici avec une deuxième histoire "un poil plus sombre" dans l'univers de Dragons.  
_ _Je vous propose cette fois un OS se déroulant dans les jours suivant le deuxième film.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Litanie nocturne**

Les dernières braises brûlaient dans l'âtre, parfumant la hutte et son atmosphère lourde et viciée de l'odeur âcre de la sève de pin. Sur la table de la pièce commune trainaient quelques plans hâtivement tracés d'une main sûre, ainsi que de nombreuses notes mal organisées. Le clair de lune traversait à grand peine le parchemin qui rebouchait la fenêtre : tout au plus luisaient les quelques armes entreposées sur le râtelier près de la porte d'entrée. Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, et Beurk sommeillait en silence au rythme des rondes des guerriers et dragons de garde.

Sous son épaisse couverture de fourrure, Harold se débattait, fiévreux, se retournant sans cesse dans sa demi-veille avant d'ouvrir tout à fait les yeux. Il porta aussitôt la main à sa tempe, étourdi : son mal de crâne ne s'était toujours pas atténué. Le jeune dragonnier soupira, enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête. Il était tombé de fatigue dans la soirée, s'assoupissant comme une masse sur son ouvrage : les travaux de reconstruction du village avaient débuté depuis à peine deux jours et il était déjà épuisé. Depuis la mort de son père, c'était son rôle de nouveau chef d'organiser les réparations des dégâts de Drago Poing-Sanglant, mais les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes : il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ce genre de responsabilités. Harold sentit son cœur se pincer lorsqu'il se souvint avoir abordé le sujet avec Stoïck à peine quelques jours auparavant. Comment son père avait-il pu le juger prêt ? Le jeune homme réprima un sanglot. A présent, il aimerait de tout son être profiter de ses conseils avisés qu'il avait négligemment repoussés la semaine précédente. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que son père disparaitrait du jour au lendemain ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il se sacrifierait pour lui, son fils ?

Sentant ses pensées s'échapper, Harold se mordit résolument la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il était hors de question qu'il déçoive les espérances de son père, pas cette fois. Il reconstruirait Beurk.

Le jeune dragonnier sourit malgré sa tristesse : au moins, il n'était pas seul. Balançant sa main hors de sa couche, il chercha à tâtons son meilleur ami. Son dragon avait en effet pris l'habitude de dormir tout contre le cadre de lit.

\- **Krokmou ?**

Inquiet de ne rien palper, Harold se redressa à moitié, laissant la couverture de fourrure glisser le long de son torse nu. Se penchant tout à fait par-dessus la monture de bois, le jeune homme projetait ses deux mains toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas. Avec un frisson d'inquiétude, il se précipita sur son silex, et réussi après quelques tentatives maladroites à allumer une chandelle. Il éleva la flamme, tentant de percer les recoins de la pièce en plissant les yeux, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Krokmou avait disparu !

Harold sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis un deuxième, avant de se jeter brusquement sur sa prothèse accrochée à sa tête de lit. Il la laça fébrilement, emmêlant les lanières de cuir et ses doigts malhabiles, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Inspirant profondément, il tentait de calmer son pouls qui s'emballait et pulsait douloureusement à sa tempe. Après tout, le dragon était peut-être juste sorti faire ses besoins. Il ne le faisait jamais en pleine nuit, mais il fallait bien une première fois à tout. Crispant sa poigne sur sa chandelle, incapable de se raisonner et d'endiguer la folle inquiétude qui l'étreignait, Harold traversa la maison telle une ombre, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa mère. Il jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'œil au lit conjugal, et éprouva une joie enfantine en y reconnaissant la silhouette de Valka : au moins, elle ne s'était pas évaporée comme son père et son dragon. Maudissant son anxiété ridicule et infondée, le jeune chef hésita un instant, mais jetant une chemise sur ses épaules et saisissant par habitude son épée, il s'emmitoufla dans une peau de bête avant de passer le pas de la porte.

 **ஐஐஐஐஐ**

Krokmou surveillait d'un œil inquiet son ami depuis le début de la soirée. Dès la fin du repas, il avait commencé à piquer du nez s'ébrouant en pestant, il s'était malgré tout assis devant ses notes. Le dragon s'était posté à ses côtés, lui offrant la chaleur de son corps d'écailles, et la tête curieusement installée sur la table, il l'examinait tracer ces étranges lignes auxquelles il ne comprenait goutte. Il pouvait passer des heures à étudier son cavalier griffonner, fasciné par la pointe de graphite qui allait et venait entre les doigts de l'humain. Plus d'une fois, sentant le jeune chef s'affaiblir, il avait effleuré son dos du bout de sa queue. Une fois même, il saisit son poignet entre ses babines dépourvues de crocs, tirant sa manche en direction de sa chambre.

\- **J'ai encore du travail, Krokmou** , lui répondit sèchement l'autre en dégageant son bras.

Pourtant, semblant regretter la dureté involontaire de ses paroles, il laissa sa main se promener sur le cou de sa monture, la caressant affectueusement.

\- **Le village a besoin de ces plans pour demain, tu comprends ?** reprit-il plus doucement.

La Furie Nocturne grommela avant de reposer sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas voir son humain veiller si tard, surtout lorsqu'elle-même ne rêvait que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Krokmou fut tiré de son assoupissement par le frôlement d'une main sur son crâne. Il cligna des yeux, mal réveillé, avant de lever le museau vers Harold, qui le regardait tendrement.

\- **On va se coucher pour de bon ?** lui chuchota-t-il en flattant l'arrière d'une de ses oreilles.

Le dragon bailla à se décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui tira un pouffement à l'humain. Il s'étira longuement, détirant son dos endolori, avant de suivre docilement la silhouette maigrelette de son dragonnier à l'étage.

Pourtant, bien installé sur la descente de lit, Krokmou n'avait plus sommeil. Peut-être était-ce le froid, à peine chassé par les dernières chaleurs de la cheminée, ou sa récente sieste quoiqu'il en soit, la bête relevait la tête, étirait une patte, se grattait le flanc, attentif à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Déjà au-dessus de sa tête, le souffle régulier de son cavalier s'était ralenti : il était tombé de fatigue. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation qui lui parurent une éternité, le dragon s'aventura à poser le museau sur le matelas, fouinant de ses narines frémissantes les draps à la recherche de la main de son ami. L'humain grogna, et sans même se réveiller, se retourna vers l'autre côté du lit. Penaud, Krokmou renonça à sa caresse, et reposa sa lourde tête sur ses pattes. Ses grands yeux verts se fermèrent à demi tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa respiration, tentant d'apaiser le mal-être qu'il sentait poindre en lui. Qu'y avait-il de différent, ce soir-là ? L'oreille tendue, la mâchoire entrouverte, le dragon guettait malgré lui quelque chose d'inhabituel : un son, un parfum, quelque chose enfin.

L'évidence lui parue lorsqu'un hululement lointain résonna dans le silence presque absolu : ce n'était pas la présence d'un bruit qui l'angoissait, mais son absence.

Aucun ronflement sonore et retentissant ne montait de la chambre conjugale.

Krokmou retint un glapissement tandis qu'il sentait sa poitrine se comprimer violemment. Toutes les sensations déferlèrent sur lui : non seulement l'absence de ce vrombissement qui le berçait chaque soir depuis plusieurs années, mais manquaient également l'odeur puissante et poivrée de la sueur rance et le grincement du lit pliant sous la masse imposante du géant qu'il hébergeait.

Le dragon gémit, saisissant confusément l'irrévocabilité de cette sentence, dans laquelle il sentait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Ses souvenirs des derniers jours étaient très flous, mais une réminiscence aussi précise qu'un scalpel s'imposa à son esprit : Harold, fou de douleur, qui le repoussait de toutes ses forces, comme horrifié de ce dont il avait été capable.

Les détails de cette vision affluèrent en masse. La culpabilité, la honte, l'incompréhension se mêlaient aux effluves rappeuses de la chair carbonisée qui envahirent son odorat avec la violence d'un coup de fouet. Krokmou se redressa comme un ressort, vérifiant anxieusement que son dresseur dormait toujours. L'air lui manquait, et ses jappements ne tarderaient pas à l'éveiller. Silencieux comme une ombre malgré ses pattes tremblantes d'émotion, le dragon se glissa hors de la chambre, et se coula dans la pièce commune. Une marée d'odeurs l'envahit : le bouquet ambré de la bière, la poussière grise de la cendre froide, le fumet envahissant des poissons salés, le parfum musqué de Valka qui sommeillait non loin. Dans cet océan aromatique, une effluve ténue, dérisoire piste dans cette tempête, lui fit pourtant détourner la tête. Avec un pincement au cœur, l'imposant animal s'approcha à pas de loup du râtelier. A son pied, une paire de bottes attendait un propriétaire qui ne reviendrait plus. Fourrant son large museau dans le cuir patiné, il inspira à pleins poumons le bouquet âcre et corsé de la transpiration. Il baissa la tête, triste, anxieux, désespéré.

Un grognement lui fit aussitôt dresser l'oreille. Valka se retournait pesamment dans son lit, les membres langoureusement alourdis par le sommeil. Krokmou ramassa son corps noir, comme honteux à l'idée de réveiller ses humains. Avec une brève hésitation, il saisit dans sa gueule l'une des chaussures, et, poussant doucement la porte principale de sa queue tronquée, se faufila dehors.

Sur le seuil, il sentit un souffle chaud sur ses griffes, et sursauta. D'un coup d'œil, il s'assura que ce n'était que Jumper, le dragon de Valka, qui dormait toujours sur le palier de la hutte de son amie. Raffermissant sa prise, le dragon fila entre les bâtisses de pierre et de bois, fuyant de toutes ses forces ce village qui l'étouffait. Avisant le promontoire rocheux à quelques distances de la dernière construction, il commença à grimper, s'accrochant de son mieux aux rocs de granit. Sa traine mutilée, inutile, battait furieusement l'air tandis qu'il tentait de réguler son souffle malgré l'artéfact pincé entre ses babines. Il aurait volontiers volé pour aspirer le vent frais de la nuit à pleins poumons, mais cela lui était impossible sans son cavalier et la prothèse qu'il adaptait à sa queue.

Enfin, la bête recracha la botte au sommet du monticule, inspirant à grandes bouffées l'atmosphère glaciale. Un quartier de lune montait sur le brouillard ambiant, éclairant de sa lumière jaune les abords abrupts de l'île. Son sourire rougeâtre tristement ironique se reflétait sur le tapis scintillant de la mer qui s'étendait jusqu'aux brumes de l'horizon. Sa surface semblait teintée d'une couleur de sang caillé où perlaient les traits d'écume comme de fades rubis. Quand les battements désordonnés de son cœur se furent apaisés, Krokmou s'allongea au bord du précipice, la botte entre les pattes. Son regard se perdit dans l'eau noire : il avait déjà assisté aux curieux rites perpétués par les humains pour leurs morts, et supposait que l'ancien chef voguait quelque part sur l'immensité cette mer glaciale. Son museau se plongea une nouvelle fois dans les parfums enfermés dans le vieux cuir, et les souvenirs affluèrent.

Stoïck, dans toute sa rudesse et toute sa cordialité, s'animait dans son esprit. Cet humain, malgré sa maladresse pour l'exprimer, lui avait toujours témoigné de sa gratitude pour avoir sauvé son fils d'une mort certaine. Ses réactions parfois déroutantes avaient plus d'une fois déstabilisé Krokmou, mais Harold l'aimait et cela lui suffisait pour apprécier cette montagne obstinée aux mains rugueuses. S'il avait vraiment joué un rôle dans la disparition de son père, comment son dragonnier pourrait-il lui pardonner ?

Le désarroi, la culpabilité, la peur d'avoir perdu la confiance de son humain le submergeaient comme un raz de marée jusqu'à le chavirer tout à fait, et Krokmou, épuisé de se battre contre son remord, se laissa engloutir par sa détresse, seul sur le promontoire face à la tombe liquide de sa victime involontaire.

 **ஐஐஐஐஐ**

Cueilli par le vent du Nord sur le seuil de sa porte, Harold enfoui son menton dans le manteau de fourrure dont il releva le col. Pourtant, peu intimidé par le froid glacial de la nuit, il porta son regard autour de lui. Son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement lorsque ses yeux scrutateurs balayèrent les rues calmes et désertes. La terre sèche n'avait conservé aucune empreinte. Avisant le dragon de sa mère endormi tout contre le mur de la hutte, il s'accroupit près de son immense gueule et la secoua doucement.

- **Jumper, tu n'as pas vu Krokmou ?** chuchota-t-il.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit tandis que la pupille jaune de la bête se découvrait mollement. Soupirant, Harold se redressa, et évalua la situation. Sans sa prothèse, son ami ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin. Peu enclin à faire le tour des sentinelles dans son état d'inquiétude si peu digne de leur chef, Harold vérifia les écuries : les masses sombres de souffre et d'écailles des autres dragons dormaient. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel, excepté son ami. Le viking se dirigea résolument vers la sortie du village. Beurk était bordé sur trois côtés par des falaises tombant à pic : Krokmou n'avait pu de diriger que vers les terres.

Alors qu'il approchait des dernières bâtisses, un bruit étrange, assourdi par le vent, glissa jusqu'à son oreille. Une longue litanie, roulant et s'éteignant comme un ressac, imprégnait l'air d'une aura lugubre. Harold frissonna, mal à l'aise : ce gémissement ondulant emplissait l'espace, l'entourait, l'englobait, et pourtant il ne pouvait en deviner l'origine. La plainte mystérieuse avait la mélancolie des tentures que l'on éventrait, et il sentait son cœur se déchirer avec elle. Serrant de détermination ses poings tremblants, le dragonnier reprit sa route : ce n'était pas quelques mammifères qui le détourneraient de l'idée de retrouver son ami. Il réaffirma néanmoins sa prise sur la garde de son arme avant de s'enfoncer dans les brumes nocturnes et mystérieuses.

Peu à peu, le geignement se précisait : aigu, frémissant, il trémulait avec régularité avant de s'éteindre dans une espèce de sanglot long et douloureux. Cette lamentation lui semblait familière, mais bien qu'il focalisât toute son attention, il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Après une longue hésitation, il entreprit de s'en rapprocher, maudissant sa curiosité imprudente. A travers les brouillards ocres qui l'entouraient, il se fiait à son ouïe pour s'orienter, et reconnu au terrain accidenté qui s'élevait sous ses pas qu'il grimpait le promontoire au Nord-Ouest du village. Son nez se retroussa, submergé par une odeur de sel, et un coup de vent parsema ses cheveux d'embruns : il se rapprochait sans aucun doute de la mer. Sa longue marche l'élevait lentement par-dessus les vapeurs de la nuit, et lorsqu'enfin il en émergea, il se figea devant le spectacle.

A quelques distances de lui, étendu face au précipice et à l'Océan, Krokmou pleurait. Sa grosse tête noire s'élevait régulièrement vers les étoiles, et sa gueule entrouverte laissait échapper ce cantique si étrange qui avait attiré le viking jusque-là. Sa voix puissante tremblait de chagrin, vibrant sous le poids d'une immense peine. Lorsque finalement sa plainte s'éteignait au fond de sa gorge, la bête baissait son museau entre ses pattes, s'enroulant autour d'une masse noirâtre comme sur un trésor. Alors, ses omoplates saillantes et la crête épineuse qui ornait son dos se secouaient convulsivement, avant que le gémissement ne reprenne de plus belle, croissant en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau le dragon ne laisse son cri s'échapper de sa gueule fumante.

Trop saisi pour l'interpeller, Harold resta de longues minutes à observer la douloureuse complainte de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu pleurer ainsi, pas même lorsque sa queue mutilée lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Son cœur, lourd d'empathie, lui semblait s'embraser puis mourir à chaque nouvelle ritournelle. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour se résoudre à faire un pas et à s'approcher. Contre toute attente, Krokmou n'avait pas senti sa présence, comme isolé du reste du monde par son désespoir. Lorsque les yeux d'Harold se posèrent sur l'artéfact contre lequel son dragon sanglotait, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Son regard allait de la botte de son père à la mer où sommeillait sa dépouille mortelle : il n'osait comprendre. Il lui fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, et sa propre peine l'envahit, submergeant son saisissement.

\- **Krokmou…**

Au timbre rauque et émue de son dragonnier, la bête avait sursauté et tourné vers lui ses grandes pupilles d'émeraude. Il fixa un instant son ami, désarçonné, avant de baisser les yeux, rabattant honteusement ses oreilles sur son crâne. Réprimant la boule qui lui tenaillait le ventre, Harold s'accroupi près de sa monture, avant de poser sa main sur sa peau d'écailles.

\- **Krokmou, il te manque à toi aussi ?** glapit-il d'une voix tendue par l'émotion.

L'animal détourna la tête, et dégagea son cou du contact du jeune homme. Il battit nerveusement l'air de sa queue avant d'enfouir son museau près du cuir élimé de la chaussure. Harold referma ses doigts, et rapprocha sa main engourdie près de sa poitrine, la gorge serrée, sans comprendre la soudaine distance de son ami.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, et aucun des deux comparses ne bougeait dans la bise chargée d'embruns et de sel. Finalement, le flanc luisant de la bête se secoua, comme pris de spasmes incontrôlables, tandis que les gémissements reprenaient. Le viking avança de nouveau ses doigts, mais la peau d'écaille se dérobait loin de lui. En désespoir de cause, il finit par donner un petit coup du dos de la main contre le flanc de son ami : la taquinerie affectueuse qui lui montait aux lèvres s'éteignit dans un rire nerveux.

Krokmou frissonna, se leva d'un bloc, et saisissant délicatement la botte dans sa gueule, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il progressait avec la lenteur d'un poids mort, les pattes lourdes, la queue trainante, l'échine basse. Il n'osait lever les yeux, et semblait s'éloigner à contre-cœur, écrasé de remord. Harold sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant quand il reconnut l'attitude penaude que prenait son ami quand il le gourmandait pour une bêtise. Son esprit vif et sensible rassembla rapidement les éléments épars de la situation, et il grinça des dents lorsqu'il comprit la cause du chagrin de son ami.

\- **Krokmou, ce n'est pas de ta faute** , articula-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

L'imposante bête s'immobilisa d'un bloc : il avait visé juste. Le viking se releva lentement.

- **Je sais que ce n'était pas toi, et que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.**

Il s'avança de quelque pas. Le dragon tressaillit, mais ne s'enfuit pas, retenu par la tendresse profonde qu'il ressentait dans la voix de l'humain où il ne décelait pas la moindre trace de reproche.

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis encore désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là. J'avais mal, j'étais en colère…**

Le viking frottait maladroitement son bras, tant pour se réchauffer que parce que ses mots avaient des difficultés à franchir la boule de tristesse qui obturait sa gorge. Ses yeux fixaient ses pieds, et il se concentrait pour ne pas les laisser s'inonder de culpabilité.

\- **Tu sais, je m'en veux aussi… J'aurais dû être plus réactif, l'empêcher de faire ça.**

A présent, de grosses gouttes perlaient sur ses joues, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds dans la poussière sèche. A ces mots, Krokmou s'était retourné vivement, laissant choir la botte, découvrant avec un élan de panique les larmes de son ami. Un instant tétanisé, il s'ébroua au premier sanglot de son dragonnier, et fila jusqu'à ses pieds, où il s'assit en enroulant sa queue protectrice autour de ses jambes. Tel un éclair, il saisit sa main dans sa gueule, la serrant brièvement entre ses babines dépourvue de crocs. Harold glapit sous l'étreinte de cette mâchoire baveuse : Krokmou avait l'habitude de le pincer pour l'encourager à se ressaisir. Si cette marque de soutien quelque peu brutale lui allait droit au cœur et lui rendait souvent courage, le poids de sa culpabilité écrasante lui semblait ce soir trop lourde à porter.

Harold releva les yeux vers les pupilles vertes de son ami, miroir de sa propre détresse. Ravalant difficilement son chagrin, le jeune chef s'injuria : il refusait de s'apitoyer sur sa peine alors que son compagnon était rongé –à tort et par sa faute– par le remord. Il étendit la paume, et aussitôt sa monture vint y accoler son museau frémissant.

\- **En tout cas, ce n'est pas de ta faute** , répéta-t-il doucement collant son front brûlant sur les écailles glacées.

S'agenouillant près de la Furie Nocturne, Harold enlaça affectueusement son cou. Au contact réconfortant de ce corps fluet contre son armure d'écaille, le dragon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son dragonnier. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, enfin rassuré quant à l'amitié de son cavalier : cependant, la cruelle absence de Stoïck creusait toujours sa poitrine d'un vide immense et son sanglot mélancolique reprit naissance au creux de sa poitrine. Le viking sentit son cœur s'enfler de détresse à cette mélopée pitoyable, et flatta la gorge tremblante de sa monture. Il chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille, cherchant laborieusement les mots pour exprimer la vérité qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme.

\- **Tu as sauvé tout le village, Krokmou, il serait fier de toi. Moi, je suis fier de toi, et je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi** , murmurait-il doucement comme une berceuse.

Peu à peu, les lourds sanglots du dragon s'espacèrent : il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, plus la force de gémir. Son chagrin tout comme son énergie s'était quelque peu échappé avec sa voix aigre : il se sentait las. Il releva la tête, cherchant les yeux de son dragonnier : celui-ci guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, un sourire triste mais apaisant sur les lèvres.

\- **Je suis quand même content qu'il m'ait sauvé, tu sais** , murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. **Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi** , ajouta-t-il avec un gloussement.

Krokmou bouscula gentiment Harold avec une mimique railleuse. Pourtant, par-delà les mots, la sincérité et la complicité du timbre de son ami pansaient sa plaie à vif, comme elles avaient toujours su le faire. Etouffant un rire, le jeune chef se cala contre le poitrail de sa monture, et porta son regard vers les brumes jaunâtres qui brouillaient la limite entre ciel et mer.

\- **Je suis sûr qu'il veille sur nous, depuis là-bas.**

La bête y fixa aussi ses pupilles d'émeraude, pensive. Elle sentait toujours ce creux vertigineux au sein de sa poitrine d'où émanaient sa tristesse et sa culpabilité, mais son cavalier avait raison : même si Stoick était parti, ils étaient encore ensemble, dragon et dragonnier. Dépliant une aile, la Furie Nocturne en recouvrit les épaules frissonnantes de son ami, et rabattit sa queue mutilée au plus près de lui. Il sentit la joue de l'humain se poser contre sa mâchoire, et, silencieux, ils contemplèrent tous les deux l'immense étendue d'eau qui les séparait du Vahallah et de ce grand chef tombé pour son fils.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. Explorer le deuil du dragon et de son dragonnier fut un véritable plaisir, et j'espère que la plainte lugubre de Krokmou vous aura émus. Pour information, celle-ci s'inspire largement de la scène où l'orque de Sauvez Willy "pleure" en entendant sa famille au large. J'aime beaucoup faire le parallèle entre ces deux grosses bestioles attachantes !_

 _S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
